


Опасная профессия

by Siimes, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Рестлинг — суровый спорт.
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Опасная профессия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [pestraya_lenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/profile)

Рестлинг — суровый спорт. Каждый матч — это познание своего предела. Каждый матч — это взаимный урок, преподаваемый соперником или командой соперников. Каждый матч — это очередная глава в истории, которую рестлер рассказывает на ринге на протяжении всей своей карьеры. Не смотря на разыгрываемые драматические повороты сюжетов, синяки, кровь, травмы — всё это настоящее. В конце концов, разве будет зритель взволнованно вытягивать шею, когда действие спускается с ринга на тонкие маты вокруг, если рестлинг — это лишь спектакль?

Рестлинг — это красота акробатики, сила единоборства, философия борьбы, острота тактики. Хотя, надо сказать, что вся эта поэзия с треском вылетает из головы, когда сотня килограммов живого веса налетает на тебя, опрокидывает навзничь, придавливает сверху стальной конструкцией. От удара перед глазами вспыхивают искры, софиты под потолком на мгновение ослепляют, а в затылке гудит. Ты лежишь на спине, словно перевёрнутый жук, которому только и остаётся, что бестолково шевелить лапками в тщетных попытках подняться. Но матч продолжается. Нужно доделать работу, как полагается. Нет, не просто работу. Нужно вернуться на своё место.

И хотя рёбра болят от удара крышкой стола, Абе Макото зорко следит за рефери и чувствует новый всплеск адреналина в крови, когда, повинуясь команде, стремительно поднимает молоток и звонко ударяет в гонг.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ринг-анонсер такая опасная профессия?

**Author's Note:**

> [Визуализация.](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1328300959798214691?s=20)  
>  **Ринг-анонсер** ( _Ring announcer_ ) — ведущий, который представляет бойцов, судей, объявляет продолжительность раунда, победителя, ударом в гонг отмечает начало и конец матча.


End file.
